Tell Me You Love Me
by NinaHeartBroken
Summary: "– Você é incorrigível... – Arthur falou encarando os olhos azuis-cristalinos de Francis – Je t'aime, you stupid French." .:FrxUK:.


Hey guys! ~

Então, minha primeira fic de Hetalia finalmente saiu e com meu shipper favorito, own. Anyway, a música tema é "Love Me", do Justin Bieber. Não gosto dele, mas essa musiquinha é lecau.

Boa leitura ^^

**PS: **Hetalia não me pertence, mas se me pertencesse, o Francis e o Gilbert seriam os protagonistas e fariam casal com o Arthur e o Roderich, respectivamente. A música também não me pertence, já avisado (como se vocês não soubessem disso -q)

* * *

"**Love me, love me, say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me, oh, how you do me"**

– Vamos, Arthur, não é não complicado dizer isso. – Francis falou dando um sorriso de lado. Arthur estava constrangido, e isso era um comportamento muito fofo da parte dele.

– _Never!_ – O inglês sobressaltou, olhando para Francis e sentindo o rosto queimar – Desde quando eu sou o tipo de pessoa de falar isso?

– Na cama e quando você está bêbado, _mon amour_, você fala até as maiores atrocidades!

– Como viemos parar nesse assunto mesmo? – Arthur encarou Francis com uma falsa raiva. O francês encarou o rosto rubro de Arthur com ar de divertimento. Adorava deixá-lo com vergonha.

– Tudo bem. Pode tentar me distrair agora, mas você sabe muito melhor que eu, Arthur, que você não consegue me fazer de bobo – Sorriu e roubou-lhe um beijo. E o rosto inglês ficou ainda mais vermelho, se é que tinha como.

– _For heaven's sake_, você é tão convencido, Francis! – Arthur exclamou, virando-se de costas para o mais velho. O francês riu, mais uma vez, da reação do outro e o abraçou pela cintura ao virar-se na cama.

– Vamos ser sinceros, _mon amour_, você sabe que é verdade – Sussurrou no ouvido do inglês, que arrepiou com o hálito quente de Francis – E se você não falar logo, vou voltar para casa, Arthur!

– Como se fosse fazer diferença, _you idiot French._ – Xingou o menor.

– Ah, e não vai? – Francis se sentou, adorando a situação. Arthur apoiou-se com os cotovelos na cama, olhando para o outro – _Sacrebleu_, Arthur, como você finge bem! – Deu uma risada, o que irritou o inglês.

– Não estou fingindo, seu sapo maníaco! – Revirou os olhos, mas sentiu o rosto queimando.

– Ah, não está? – Francis levantou uma sobrancelha e começou a engatinhar na direção de Arthur – Porque eu posso jurar – A voz do francês, de acordo com que se aproximava do rosto do outro, estava se tornando apenas um sussurro – que você pula em cima de mim, praticamente, quando volto das minhas viagens... – E ficou por cima do inglês, os rostos pertos e as respirações se misturando – Vamos, Arthur, assuma que você sente minha falta e que...

– Não. Fale.

– E que me ama. Vamos, não é tão difícil.

Arthur bufou. É, havia perdido aquela batalha.

– Ok, você venceu, Francis – O francês sorriu, adorava quando aquela resistência de Arthur acabava – _I love you._

– Ótimo, estou muito feliz! – O seus lábios se tocaram por alguns instantes – _I Love you too, Arthur._ Agora eu quero que você fale na minha língua.

– Não, já falei o que você queria ouvir e...

– Ora, você já deu o primeiro passo, custa dar o segundo? – Francis levantou uma sobrancelha – _S'il vous plaît_... – O deu mais um beijo, sabendo que ele não resistiria.

– Você é incorrigível... – Arthur falou encarando os olhos azuis-cristalinos de Francis – _Je t'aime, you stupid French_.

Francis riu com o xingamento no final da frase e o encarou como provocação de seu amado.

– _Je t'aime trop, mon cher Arthur_. – O beijou em seguida, mas dessa vez com mais intensidade, deitando-o na cama em seguida.

E Arthur repetiu aquela frase inúmeras vezes durante a noite, juntamente o nome de Francis e vários gemidos.

"**Kiss me, kiss me, say that you miss me  
Tell me what I wanna hear, tell me you love me"**

**

* * *

**

Traduções

"Me ame, me ame, diga que você me ama  
Me engane, me engane, oh, como você faz"  
Never = Nunca  
Mon amour = Meu amor  
For heaven's sake = Pelo amor de Deus  
You idiot French = Seu francês idiota  
Sacrebleu = Maldição  
I love you/Je t'aime = Eu te amo  
I Love you too/Je t'aime trop = Eu também te amo  
S'il vous plaît = Por favor  
"Me beije, me beije, diga que você sente falta de mim  
Diga-me o que eu quero ouvir, diga-me que você me ama"

**

* * *

**

Então, essa foi minha primeira fic de Hetalia, então tinha que ser FrUk, né? Casal favorito, own ~  
Anyway, dedico essa fic totalmente à minha amiga querida, IsaWonka! Isa, se não fosse por você, eu não teria conhecido Hetalia tão cedo e não estaria tão viciada agora, obrigada, je t'aime 3  
Então... Mereço reviews? *-*


End file.
